


"For forever"

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Werewolf family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, No Slash, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Remus has PTSD, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live, Sirius comes back from the dead, Song: For Forever (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: sequel to 'Empty chairs at empty tables': Remus lives but there is a cost. Tonks does not. Now Remus blames himself for everything that has happened. Sirius also comes back to help Remus as does Harry, Ginny and Remus's son Teddy. not slash or wolfstar





	1. Here for you

Remus John Lupin woke with a start as he heard the screams of his late wife. The werewolf sighed as he ran a hand through his graying hair. “Six years, six years,” he muttered as he got out of his bed. Remus was living with his late best friend’s son and his wife. Remus was grateful that Harry James Potter said that he can live with him so he can turn in a safe place and it’s a good place to raise his six-year-old son. Remus sadly had little money because he was a werewolf and had no job at the moment. However, like-father-like son Harry was helping him with money just like his father James before him. Remus sighed and looked at the clock. “Four in the morning,” he muttered with a groan when he knew that he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. So, he walked out of his room.

              Remus sighed sadly as he got downstairs. When he got down into the kitchen however the light was on. Remus raised an eyebrow and opened the door. When the werewolf walked in, he saw Ginny Potter making coffee. “What are you doing up Ginny?” Remus asked however when Ginny turned around baby James Sirius Potter was in her arms. This answers Remus’s question.

“Oh, good morning Remus. I did not hear you come in,” Ginny said with a tired look on her face. Remus laughed.

“I know how that feels,” Remus said as he sat down making a sad noise. Ginny heard this as she gave him coffee. He did not look up at her until he waited for the warm coffee went down his dry throat. When he did look up, he saw a worried look on her face as she bounced James in her arms.

“Did you have that dream again?” She asked quietly. Remus let out a shaky breath and nodded not saying anything. He did not need to because she saw the look on his face. “Remus you need to see someone about your nightmares. Ginny said as she walked over to Remus. Remus took another sip and sighed. “Do you want to hold James?” She asked after a minute Remus looked at her with his tired green-amber eyes wide. Remus smiled and nodded. Ginny smiled and put James in the werewolf's arms.

Remus and Ginny sat there for a while. Remus was holding James until Teddy bounced down the stairs. Remus smiled when he saw the beautiful turquoise color of his son’s hair. “Good morning Ted,” Remus said as he gave James back to his mother. Teddy smiled as his hair changed to match his father’s.

“Good morning daddy,” Teddy said as he sat down next to his father.

“What do you want to eat Teddy?” Ginny asked. Teddy looked up at the ceiling and thought. Remus smiled at his son whose eyes match his own.

“Pancakes,” Teddy said bouncing in his seat. Remus laughed at his son however his face fell when he thought of Tonks. Ginny saw this and gave James back to the sad werewolf. Remus gave her a small smile and showed James Sirius to Teddy.

“Do you want to say good morning to your Godbrother?” Teddy smiled and said:

“Good morning James,” Teddy kissed little James Sirius on his head making Remus’s heart melt. Ginny watched this before she went back to making pancakes.

              They all ate in silence until Teddy broke it with telling everyone about his dream. “I was going to Hogwarts for the first time,” Teddy was telling them. “But then, a big black dog popped up and licked daddy. It was weird,” Teddy finished. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Remus’s scared eyebrow shot up as he walked to the door. Remus had his wand drawn however, when he opened the door, the werewolf dropped his wand when he saw the bear-like dog in the doorway. 

“P……. Padfoot?” Remus questioned. The dog barked turned back into Sirius Black.

“Hello Moony,” Sirius said with a smile. However, before Sirius could say anything else Remus launched himself at his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug. Sirius was shocked for a moment before he hugged back. Then Remus let the wolf take over as he started to cry about Tonks. Sirius, however, did not know this. Remus broke free after two minutes.

“Come in Pads. It’s cold out here,” Remus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Sirius looked at him and saw a sadness in his green amber eyes.

“What’s wrong Moon?” Sirius asked ad they made their way into the dining room. However, Remus did not say anything.

Sirius was shocked to see Ginny washing dishes and holding a baby that looked just like Harry. He was also shocked but in a happy way when he saw a boy at the table reading a book. The boy turned around and looked at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus. Remus shook his head and pushed him playfully just like they were teenagers again. Sirius laughed and looked at Ginny.

“Ginny?” Sirius said as Ginny turned around. Ginny stared at him for a while until Remus cleared his dry throat.

“How are you here?” Remus asked the question that Ginny was going to ask. Sirius smiled and:

“I don’t know. I woke up in the Department of mysteries, turned into Padfoot and ran all the way here. Did you turn Harry into a baby?” Sirius asked looking at James Sirius. Everyone in the room laughed. Once they calmed down Remus said:

“No, Harry’s at work,” Remus said still laughing a little. Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus nodded to his son to stand.  “Teddy meet your Godfather’s Godfather and my best friend Sirius Black. Sirius meet Edward ‘Teddy’ Remus Lupin.” Sirius smiled at the six-year-old.

“Is this your son?” Remus nodded and put a hand on his son’s bouncing shoulder. Teddy’s hair then changed to match Sirius’s. “He’s a………” Remus nodded. “is he a werewolf too?” Remus shook his head with a smile.

“No Padfoot he’s not. Oh, and the baby is James Sirius Potter,” Remus added with another smile but this one did not reach his eyes and Sirius saw the sadness again. He did not say anything about it, however. Sirius, Remus, and Teddy sat back down. Remus and Sirius started to talk about something. While Teddy went back to his book

              “Do you want to hold James?” Ginny asked as the family sat in the living room. Sirius smiled as he took the baby in his arms. James giggled as Sirius tickled him. Remus smiled fondly at his friend however the screams of Tonks came into to his mind this made him froze. Ginny was the first to notice this because Sirius was playing with the baby. Ginny moved fast as she got out of her chair to help him. At this point, Sirius saw what was wrong but he did not do anything. He did know what to do however because this happened to him as well, but he let Ginny take care of it. Also, Sirius was holding James Sirius so he, sadly could not help.   After a few minutes, Remus blinked and let out a sigh.

“It happened again,” Ginny nodded.

“You need to stop thinking about it, Remus. That was in the past,” Ginny said with a sigh.

“I can’t. It's my fault. I should have saved her,” Ginny shook her head as she saw a tear run down Remus’s face.

“But you couldn’t have. You were bound with silver rope. If Hagrid didn't find you. you would have died too leaving Teddy alone,” Ginny snapped. Sirius watched surprised. he was also worried about his friend.

 _‘What happened?’_  Sirius thought.  Then it snapped in his mind. _‘Teddy does not have a mother,’_ Sirius let out a sigh. the four of them fell quiet.

They did not speak until mid-morning. Remus let out a sigh. “Sorry, you had to see that Padfoot,” Remus said quietly. Sirius looked at him as he put the book that he was reading in his lap.

“Was that about Teddy’s mother?” Sirius asked carefully. Remus let out another breath and nodded. “What was her name?” Sirius asked dreading the answer.

“I’m so sorry Sirius,” Remus paused and looked at Sirius who gave him a look. Remus felt tears in his eyes and falling down his face, but he knew that he had to tell him. “It was Tonks, Dora,” Sirius looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? you……………...you married my……..., my cousin?” Sirius asked voice breaking. Remus nodded sadly with tears in his eyes.

“She died in the Batte of Hogwarts. I tried to………to………... save her………... but…………” Remus cut off as sobs filled the room. Sirius walked over to the werewolf slowly and hugged him tight.


	2. Teddy Bear and the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry see's Sirius and Remus and Sirius have a heart to heart talk

Remus calmed down after a while. Sirius looked at him with a sad face. “Moon I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Sirius said after he pulled apart from his werewolf friend.

“Thank you, Padfoot. Now let’s see were Ted has run off too,” Remus said with a small smile as he stood up and walked over to the door. Sirius did the same.

              They found Teddy in his room looking at a book on the floor. His back was against the frame and his face was barred in the book. His hair still matched his father’s Sirius smirked at the werewolf. “He is so your son Rem,” Sirius said laughing. Remus pushed him playfully. Teddy looked up when he heard Sirius say this. Then he smiled at his father and best friend.

“Hey daddy, Snuffles,” Remus laughed when Sirius rolled his eyes and gave his son a look.

“Who told you that name?”  Sirius was laughing when he said this however as he looked at Remus. Remus laughed also as he looked back at Teddy who put the book down and stood. Teddy jumped up and down before he opened his mouth.

“Uncle Harry,” Teddy answered bouncing again as he got on his bed and bounced a little. Sirius laughed at this. However, Teddy was truly his cousin’s son. Then a thought came to him.

“Uncle Harry?” Sirius questioned as he looked at Teddy who was still bouncing on his bed. Remus laughed at this as his son got higher and higher as he bounced. He then looked at Sirius, nodded and said:

“I made Harry his Godfather. I had too,” Remus had a smile on his face as he said this. Sirius smiled back at him. Remus then looked at his son who was still bouncing and added: “Do you what to go play outside Ted?” Teddy jumped off the bed however he did not land on his feet, but this did not stop him from running out of the leaving Remus and Sirius alone in the room.

 I guess he’s got some wolf in him,” Remus said nodding as they both left the room.  Sirius looked at him. He wanted to ask something, but he kept it to himself.

Remus smiled when he saw his son in the back running around the tree.

“Edward be careful,” Remus called to his son. Sirius walked up next to Remus and smiled at his friend being a father.

“Don’t call me that!” Teddy called back before he tripped over his shoe and landed on a root. Remus sighed and walked over to his son so he can help him up. Sirius smiled at the family. Then he thought back to Tonks and how Teddy is just like her. “Thanks, dad,” Teddy muttered once Remus pulled him to his feet. 

“Any time cub,” Remus said with a smile. Teddy smiled back at him before he started to run around again.

              Teddy was sitting by the tree along with Sirius and Remus when Ginny came out with a snack in one hand and James Sirius in the other. Ginny smiled at her friends and Godson as they all sat around the tree. “Harry should be home soon,” she said as she walked over to the family. Sirius smiled and looked at Remus before he said:

“Harry. Oh, I can’t wait to see him. How is he doing?” Sirius’s eyes grew wide as he said this. This made Ginny and Remus smile fondly at their friend.  There was also hope in Sirius’s eyes. Remus smiled at Sirius and looked at Ginny.

“He’s doing great. However, he’s trying to juggle being an Auror and being a father of a baby with another one on the way,” Sirius’s eyes grew wide with happiness.

“Realy!?” Sirius jumped up making Remus and Teddy laugh. Ginny laughed also and nodded. Sirius then first ponded the air. Then he ran around the tree. This made Remus rolled his eyes, but he also laughed as he watched his friend turn into Padfoot and licked Teddy’s face.  Teddy giggled when the black dog liked him.

“Eww Padfoot stop. That’s my son,” Padfoot then turned around and started to lick Remus. Remus tried to push the dog off. “Padfoot that’s weird,” Remus said laughing. Padfoot got off of Remus and started to pant as if he was sticking his tongue out at the werewolf.  Remus rolled his eyes again and stood up. “Right it smells like it’s going to rain. Come on Ted let’s get inside,” Teddy nodded as he sniffed the air also. The half-werewolf nodded.

“Daddy’s right,” Teddy confirmed. Sirius was confused. Remus saw this on his face and smiled a little

“I did tell you that Teddy got some wolf, but I did not tell you that he is half-wolf. All the powers of one but he does not turn into a wolf. He, however, has a hard time sleeping on the full moon though,” Remus told him as they all walked inside.

The family all sat in the dining room eating when Harry came home. Sirius was in dog form waiting to surprise his Godson. “Hello everyone,” Harry said as he took James Sirius into his arms. Everyone said hello back as Padfoot barked. Harry looked at the black dog laying on the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow and said: “How did the………...what…………when did you……….” Harry trailed off and looked back to the black dog in the room. Remus smiled at him, but Harry saw a tired look in the werewolf’s eyes. He decided to ask him later.

“That’s not a dog uncle Harry,” Teddy said laughing. Harry looked at his Godson and then back at the dog.

“Sirius?” Harry asked with tears forming in his eyes. The dog nodded his big muzzle and then turned back into Sirius. Harry had tears falling down his face now as he looked at his Godfather who was standing right in front of him. Harry then gave James back to Ginny and wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him into a tight hug. “Sirius how……….?” Harry cut himself off as more happy tears fell down his face and out of his eyes.  Remus smiled, however, the screams of Tonks came back into his mind. The werewolf shook his head and looks at Teddy. Teddy met his father’s tired sad eyes and whispered:

“Dad are you ok?”  Remus nodded as a tear went down his face. Teddy saw that his father was not ok, so he nodded and walked over to him. Then he pulled his father into a tight hug. Harry and Sirius pulled out of their hug to see this. Harry and Sirius both sighed when they knew what was going on.

“You need to see someone about this Remus,” Harry said once the family all sat down and became to eat.

              When the kids went to bed all four adults sat in the living room by the fire in silence. Sirius let out a sigh and looked at Remus who was reading. “Rem?” Sirius said looking at the werewolf who looked up from his book.

“Yes?” Remus asked as he put his face back into the book.

“I think you need to see someone about your flashbacks,” Sirius said as he looked at Harry and Ginny who nodded in agreement. Remus sighed but he did not say anything, nor did he put his book down. Sirius saw this and said:

“I mean it Rem,” Remus looked up from his book sharply and scoffed.

“Realy. You think people will help me. The werewolf,” Remus shook his head. There was a bitterness in his voice. Harry looked at Remus sadly and nodded to Ginny who nodded back as they left the room. They both knew that Sirius needed to speak to Remus alone.  Remus watched then leave with a sigh as he put his book down in his lap.  Sirius who was sitting next to the werewolf got up to sit across from him. Remus sighed as he put his book next to him and looked at Sirius, but he did not meet his eyes.

“Look, Remus, I know you feel like no one will help you but take a moment to think about it before you think they won’t help you because of you ‘Furry little problem.’ People will help you. you need to tell people about this and not just me, Harry, Ginny, Teddy can’t help you because he’s a child,” Remus sighed but he did not say anything.  Sirius sighed again. Then he stood up and said: “Think about it, Moon. You really need help Moony,” Remus watched as Sirius left the room.

Remus sat in the living room for a while thinking about what Sirius had told him. Remus knew that his friend was right. Remus, however, was scared that what he was about to do was a bad idea, but he really needed help. Remus let out a breath and got off his chair and left the room. “Sirius,” Remus called to his friend once he found him. Sirius was playing with James who had woken up and needed help getting back to sleep. Sirius looked up to his friend and smiled.

“Did you think about it and decide on what you are going to do yet?” Sirius asked as he tickled James. James giggled melting Remus’s heat. Remus watched the baby move around before he nodded and let out a breath.

“Yes. I’m still scared though. I know I should not be but………...but I am,” Remus said voice shaky. He also let out a shaky sigh and looked at Sirius who gave him a sad smile.

“I understand Rem. Don’t worry this is good that you want help with this and it’s ok to be scared. I’m scared to show myself to the ministry later. I mean I can’t just stay in this hell of a house the rest of my life. I hate this place,” Remus smiled at him and nodded.

“I know you do Siri,” Remus said as he looked around the house and then back at James who was playing with his bare feet while they were talking. Remus smiled at this and looked at Sirius. “I need your help with this Padfoot though,” Remus said as he looked at the baby. Sirius smiled and said:

“Sure Moon. Harry, Ginny and I can help you. Let’s to it later. I want to play with this baby,” Remus rolled his eyes and played with James Sirius along with Sirius.


	3. Finding help on a rainny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius talk about getting Remus some help

Later that afternoon Remus was in the living room reading a book to Teddy and James. Sirius was asleep in dog form on the floor. It was a nice afternoon. Remus liked the quiet and the sound of the fire crackling in the dark living room. It was raining, it has been since the morning. Harry and Ginny were out to dinner. They had left the care of James to Sirius and Remus. Neither of them cared though. Remus looked up from the book to see Sirius sleeping as a dog. This made Remus happy and yet sad by the fact that Sirius can’t sleep as a human anymore. “Dad?” Teddy asked as he looked at his father who was looking at the fireplace. Remus hums and then looked at his son. Remus could hear the fear in his voice. The werewolf ruffed his hair and said:

“I’m fine Ted. Just thinking don’t worry,” Teddy nodded. He looked convinced but Remus could still see fear in his eyes that were amber now. “Let’s see if we can find something to eat ok,” Remus said as he picked up the sleeping James and took Teddy off his lap. Teddy nodded as he looked at the dog on the floor.

“Should we wake cousin Sirius?” Teddy asked. Remus smiled at his son as he got off the chair and petted Padfoot on his head. Remus, however, shook his head.

“No Ted. I think Sirius needs to sleep he needs it,” Remus said, however, he could hear Sirius telling him the same thing in his head.  Teddy nodded and followed his father into the kitchen.

              Sirius woke to the sounds of Teddy laughing along with Remus. The dog smiled as he turned back and followed the sounds of his best friend and his son’s laughter. Remus smiled when Sirius walked through the door.  “Hello Sirius,” Remus said before he took a sip of his butterbeer. Sirius smiled at his friend and said back:

“Hello Remus, Teddy,” Sirius then made his way to sit at the table with his family.  

“Can I ask you something Padfoot?” Remus asked after a pause. Sirius sighed when he knew what he was going to ask but he nodded anyway. Remus took a breath and asked:

“Why do you sleep as a dog?” Remus knew this answer but if he was going to talk about his problems so was, he. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

“You know why Moon: because all I see is Azkaban and my mother and father,” Sirius said with a shaky sigh. Remus nodded but he did not say anything got he did not what to push him. Teddy looked at his father and then to his cousin. Teddy let out a sigh and allowed his morphs to disappear. His beautiful turquoise hair to turn to a brownish-black and his eyes turned to a bright green with a mix of amber. Remus looked at his son with a smile. Teddy smiled back at him. Sirius also looked at Teddy with a smile.  “He looks just like you Rem. Well with a little bit of me,” Sirius said proudly. Remus nodded with a laugh and then ruffled his son’s hair. Teddy laughed forgetting what his father and friend were talking about, but he did not care. He then looked at Sirius with a small smile, but Sirius could see a sadness in his eyes. Sirius, however, did not say anything. Then the family went back to the dinner in silence.

Harry and Ginny came back after Teddy went to bed and James Sirius was put in his crib. “How did it go tonight?” Ginny asked once she and Harry walked into the living room. Remus looked up from his book to see Ginny smiling at him. Remus smiled back and then looked at Harry and then looked to Sirius who was sleeping by the fireplace. Remus laughed at Sirius who looked like a real dog in a muggle family home.

“It went well, Ginny. James Sirius reminds me so much of James already. It kind of scares me,” Remus laughed. Ginny and Harry also laughed as they sat down.  

“Did you find a someone to help you yet?” Harry asked as he looked at his Godfather with a smile. Remus sighed and shook his head.

“No. Sirius and I will do that tomorrow,” Harry nodded as the living room fell quiet. The only sounds where the rain hitting the window and the fire in the fireplace crackling.

              Remus was the last to bed and the last to fall asleep. The werewolf, however, woke with a start once again, at the same time than the day before. Remus let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his green-amber eyes and closed then again however they snapped open when the door opened. Remus took his wand off the nightstand out of a reflex that he had since he was fourteen years old. However, Remus put it back down after he got a whiff of his son. “Daddy?” Teddy said as he turned on the light and walked into the room. Remus heard fear and sadness in his voice. Remus knew what had happened. His only son had a nightmare.

“Come hear cub,” Remus said in a gentle voice as he stretched his arms out so Teddy can be in his arms.   Teddy ran to his father and hugged him tight as he let the tears fall down his face and out of his eyes.  “Oh, Ted. It’s ok. I’m right here. Did you have a nightmare?” Teddy nodded into his father’s shoulder. Remus nodded as he pulled his son out of his arms and wiped the tears from his son’s eyes which where amber at the moment.  “Do you what to talk about it?” Remus asked as he pulled his son into his arms and on his lap.  Remus also sat up against his headboard. Teddy let out a breath and said:

“You and mummy where dead and I was going to Hogwarts but there was no one to see me off. Harry did not want me. Granma was also dead and I…………… I had no one……. Everyone was dead!” Teddy had tears in his eyes again and again Remus pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh, Teddy. You know that Harry loves you and if we were dead then will always be with you. Sirius said something to Harry once. He said: _‘The ones who love will never leave us will always be,’ Remus_ put a hand to his son’s heart. _“‘Right here,”_ Remus finished. Teddy smiled and hugged him again.  “Now let’s get back to sleep alright and you can sleep with me,” Teddy smiled as Remus pulled Teddy close to his chest and closed his eyes as he laid his head back on his pillow. Teddy did the same thing. Soon both father and son were sound asleep.

Sirius woke with a dog like stretch and yawn. Sirius then turned back into a human and walked into the kitchen. Sirius smiled when he saw Harry making coffee and holding James. Sirius cleared his throat and said: “Good morning Harry,” Harry turned around and said back:

“Good morning Sirius,”  

“Got stuck with the baby this morning I see,” Sirius said once he grabbed a mug. Harry laughed and looked fondly at his son, but he did not say anything as he grabbed a mug himself. Soon Godfather and Godson sat in the dining room drinking coffee and talking about what happened after Sirius had fallen through the veil. Sirius was happy to know that Molly killed his deranged cousin. However, Sirius was also shocked by this for he did not know that Molly could be so violent. However, when Harry told him that she was portending Ginny Sirius was smiled. They talked until Teddy followed by Remus walked into the dining room.  

“Good morning,” Remus said in a tired voice. Harry knew that Remus did not sleep well. He then looked at Teddy who looked like he did not sleep well either. However, he or Sirius did not say anything to them about it. “Sirius and I are going to find someone to help me today,” Remus said once he and Teddy sat down. Harry nodded as he looked at the paper and Then to Teddy who was eating. Harry was kind enough to make breakfast. Teddy ate happily as he looked at his father.  “I need you to watch Teddy today. If that’s not possible then I can drop him off at Andromeda’s then,” Remus added as he picked up the paper. Harry nodded and said:

“I can watch him,” Remus smiled as he ruffled his son’s hair.

              Remus and Sirius entered a Muggle building. This building is where Remus will get help from. Sirius looked at his friend as they entered the building. Sirius saw Remus shaking with nerves. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and said: “It’s ok Rem. You can do this,” Remus nodded but Sirius could still see him shake. It took a while to find a place and it took a longer time for Remus to say yes to do it. However, Remus told him that if he’s going to do this then so was, he.

“I know Siri. Let’s do this,” Sirius nodded as they both made their way for the desk. Remus took a deep breath and said:

“Hello. We are here for the first meeting of grief and hardships,” Sirius could hear his voice shake and slip a little.

“Can I have your names please?” the man at the desk asked. Remus and Sirius nodded and sighed.

“I’m Remus Lupin,” Remus spoke first as he ran a hand through his graying hair. The man nodded and looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded and said:

“And I’m Sirius Black the 3rd,” Remus was shocked when he said his full name, well part of it anyway. Remus knows that Sirius hates his full name. The man nodded again and said:

“Ok the meeting is in the first room down the hall on the right,” Sirius and Remus both nod as the walked to the room Remus was shaking again. This made Sirius sigh. However, Sirius was also nervous, but he did not show it to his werewolf friend. Even though he knew that he should. Remus took a deep breath and opened the door with his shaky hand. Sirius followed Remus in with a deep shaky breath.

             


	4. Finding help on a rainny day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius try to get help. only Remus is having problems.

           Remus and Sirius walked in as everyone looked at the two friends. “Ah, welcome,” the speaker said with a smile. Sirius and Remus nodded as they sat down next to each other. “Can I get your names?” Remus and Sirius nodded. Sirius went first this time.

“Sirius Black,” Sirius did not say 3rd this time. Remus did not mind this though. Remus smiled at his friend and cleared his throat. Then he said:

“Remus Lupin,” everyone nodded as they looked at the two friends. However, they really looked at them. They saw the tired look in their eyes. How they both look older than their age. How Remus has graying hair even though his friend who is the same age as him, did not. Everyone wondered what happened to these two men and why they look this way. Remus closed his eyes and sighed. “I know you might think that we are old, but we are older then we look. Sirius and I been through a lot,” Remus said as he ran a hand through his graying hair. Everyone nodded

“Right shell we get started,” Everyone in the room nodded again as the speaker began.  “Let’s go around the room and tell everyone your names and what you are doing here,” again everyone nodded. “Let's start with you,” he points to Sirius. Sirius sighed and said to everyone. However, Remus could hear the pain and anger in his voice.

“I did not tell you my whole name. Which his Lord Sirius Orion Black the 3rd. I did not tell you this because I hate my family and its name. That’s not the reason why I’m here though,” Sirius paused and looked at his werewolf friend. Remus nodded for him to go on. Sirius let out a breath.

“This is a long story and I’m sorry,” Sirius paused again and said: “I was falsely imprisoned, betrayed and blamed for the death of my best friend, blood brother and his wife. For twelve years, twelve bloody years! I never got the chance to raise my Godson after his parents were killed. Who throws…………...” Sirius was cut off by a look from Remus. Sirius could see the wolf in his eyes. Sirius sighed and nodded. “Sorry,” Sirius whispered but only Remus heard it.  Remus looked at the others who stared at Sirius who put his head in his hands now. Remus took this time to pull him in for a hug.

“How long have you two known each other?” Someone asked. Remus pulled Sirius out of his embrace and sighed.

“Since we were eleven. We, however, did not become this close since our second year at the boarding school that we both went to,” Remus said with a smile as the wolf disappeared from his eyes. Everyone nodded as the speaker looked at Remus. Remus looked at him and then at Sirius who nodded. Remus let out a shaky breath, but he did not say anything. His throat closed, no sound came out of his mouth. Sirius sighed and looked at his werewolf friend who shook his head with a heavy sigh. He then stood up and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Sirius did the same. Before he left, however, he said:

“I’m sorry. Remus can be a little……….” The speaker cut him off with his hand and said:

“It’s ok we understand,” Sirius nodded as he left the room.

         Sirius found Remus outside the door with his head in his hands and tears falling down his face.  “Moony?” Sirius said quietly as he walked over to the crying werewolf. However, Remus did not look up from his hands. Sirius sighed and walked closer to his friend. “Moon. I’m sorry I did not mean to put you in this. I………” Sirius trailed off as he sat down next to Remus. Remus looked up from his hands and sighed.

“I pushed you in this to Pads. I should be sorry,” Remus said but his voice was breaking and filled with tears and anger for some reason that Sirius did not know about. 

“Wait. Rem why are you blaming yourself? You said it yourself that you wanted to get some help. I wanted to be here with you.  She was my cousin too,” Sirius put a hand on the werewolf's shoulder with a sigh after he said this. Remus looked up from his hands and Sirius could still see the tears fall down his face and coming out of his green-amber eyes.  Remus then wiped his eyes and sniffed the air. Sirius smiled when Remus got a huge smile on his face. Sirius knew that Remus had smelled chocolate. Sirius then stood up as Remus did also.

“I smell,” Remus said as he sniffed the air once again.

“I know you do. Come on I’ll race you,” Remus smiled as Sirius broke into a running stance.

“You know you can't beat me, Siri. I’m a werewolf, I'm faster than you,” Remus laughed as he also broke into a running stance. Soon both of them raced down the hall like children. They did not care however if people looked at them weird. Remus was out of breath when he found what he was looking for. Remus laughed when he saw Sirius walk up to him breathing hard. “I told you, Siri, I’m faster than you,” Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at the chocolate. “Well, I want some, you?” Sirius nodded as Remus pulled out what little muggle money, he had left so he can buy his favorite snack. Sirius watched as Remus spend all of his money on them both.

“You did not need to do that Moon. I have Muggle money on me,” Remus shook his head as he gave him the snack.

“I wanted to Pads. If you are also in this mess with me then I guess I can pay for you even though I have little money,” Sirius smiled at this and took the snack from his werewolf friend. Then they ate it at the same time with smiles on their faces.

          “Can werewolves eat Chocolate?” Sirius asked as they sat down in a chair. Remus did not want to go back in that room, but they wanted to stay in the building. Remus like the calmness of the building, Sirius did also. Remus looked at his friend at this random question that he had just asked.

“Why did you just ask that? what gave you that idea?” Remus asked laughing as he looked at the rain outside. that was another reason why they were still in this building because they did not want to walk to a place where they can leave without anyone seeing that they were magic.

“I found it in a muggle book once that I saw in your study. Why do you have a book about dogs? I thought you did not like real dogs. I mean you like me as a dog but real ones,” Remus smiled at him and said.

“I wanted to feel like you were still alive. I got that book after you died. I can't part with it. Dora also………….” Remus trailed off as tears formed in his eyes about his dead wife. Sirius sighed and nodded.

“Yes, she was very fond of dogs. I guess that’s why she liked you,” Sirius said playfully and thoughtfully. Remus nodded and smiled at his friend and looked over to the desk were they first walked up to, then he said:

“I wonder what she would say if she found out that you are alive now,” Remus had a sad smile on his face.  Sirius looked at him but did not say anything as the two fell into a nice silence. “Wait,” Remus said after a while. Sirius looked at him and said:

“Yes?” Sirius looked at the werewolf who had an eyebrow raised.

“When did you go into my study?” Remus asked as he looked out the window again. The rain was slowing. Remus smiled at this however he did not care if it was rainy. He liked the rain. This was sad of course but Remus did not care. Sirius laughed at Remus’s question and rolled his eyes and said:

“Late last night. I woke up in the middle of the night to see if the house was different. It is by the way. That made me happy. Anyway, I saw that your study door was open, so I walked in. That’s when I saw it, a book about dogs on your desk. I did not really read it because I can't read as a dog for I see in no color or read for that matter, but it was on a page that I think said: That dogs can't eat chocolate and that’s what got me thinking about if werewolves can eat it,” Remus laughed at his friend again as the two fell quiet again.

              They left after a while. Sirius, however, told Remus that they were going to try again next week. Remus had agreed to this, but Sirius could sense Remus’s nerves about the whole thing. Remus now sat in his study looking at that book that Sirius found. Remus smiled at the book and opened it to a page. Remus was reading it in minutes. Remus got so lost in the muggle book that he did not hear or see Teddy walk in. “Daddy?” Teddy asked as he walked into his father’s study with his hair changing to a nice warm brown. Remus turned around to his son’s voice and smiled at him.

“Hello cub,” Remus said as he put the book down and saw a sad look on his son’s face. “What’s wrong?” Remus asked as he stood and walked over to his son’s side and then got down to his knees and wiped the tears from his son’s eyes. Teddy sniffed and said:

“I had that……. that dream again,” Teddy said as tears fell from his eyes. Remus did not need to ask him about his dream for he knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, Edward. Do you want to stay in here with me? I want to show you something,” Remus asked as he got to his feet and picked up his son and pulled him into his arms and close to his chest when he nodded. Remus gave his son a warm smile and walked over to his desk. He then put Teddy into his lap and picked up the dog book again.

“Doggy,” Teddy pointed to the dog on the front cover of the book. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Ted. These are dogs,” Remus said with another smile. The werewolf smiled again and asked: “Do you want me to read this to you?” Teddy smiled and bounced a little on his father’s lap. Remus nodded and opened the book and began to read.

              Sirius was talking to Harry when he saw Remus walk down from his study with Teddy in his arms. “Teddy’s awake,” Remus said with a smile. However, both Sirius and Harry heard a hint of sadness in his voice, but they did not push him.

“Hello Teddy,” Harry said as he walked over to his Godson with a smile. Teddy smiled at his Godfather but he did not say anything as he nodded and looked at the wolf plush in his arms. Remus looked at his son and sighed.

“Teddy had a nightmare. He thinks that you, Harry does not love him, but he does not believe me. I tried to tell him, but this cub is stubborn. Just like Dora,” Remus said with a sad laugh.  Sirius smiled sadly as Harry looked at his Godson.

“Ted, you know that I love you. Your nightmare, it was just a nightmare they are not real. Got it?” Teddy looked to his Godfather with his eyes which were amber and smiled. Harry smiled back as he realized that Teddy liked to match his father’s eyes.   “Well, what do you guys want to do before Ginny gets home with James Sirius and before I have to go to work?” Remus and Sirius looked at each other and thought for a moment. It was Remus who spoke for them:

“We can talk about our Hogwarts days. I’m sure Teddy would love to hear about what his Godfather, cousin, and father did when they were younger,” Harry smiled at that and said back:

“That is a great idea. What do you say, Ted?” Teddy nodded and looked at Harry as his hair changed to match his own. Remus smiled and walked into the living room with Sirius and Harry behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Is this story good? Or is it boring? It might be boring and I’m sorry. Anyway, thank you all for reading. I know Sirius should not have said his full name and I’m not even sure if he would tell anyone, but I wanted to write this. I’m serious is this story boring?


	5. Restless night and sleepy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a hard time sleeping. Teddy is there for him

It was late at night. Remus was laying in his bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. He knows that he needs sleep, but he can’t close his eyes. Remus put his hand over his eyes and got out of bed fast as he looked out the window. It was still raining, and the werewolf had enough of it. Sure, he loved the rain, but he was just not having it right now. Remus put then put his head on the cold window for he was getting a headache. It was not the wolf one that he gets at the end of the mouth before the full moon, no it was just a headache. He was glad by this, but it did not help with the fact that he was getting one. The werewolf sighed and took his head off the window. He then ran a hand over his eyes to ease the pain, but this did not work. Remus walked back over to his bed and sat down lost in thought about the day that just happened. He knows that that was yesterday as of two hours ago because Remus woke at twelve in the morning. Remus sighed again as he got off and walked out of the room.

              Teddy was asleep when he was woken by his father crying softly. Teddy knew that his father was going to have a hard time going to sleep because he overheard him talking to the others about yesterday. Teddy did not want to get out of bed because his father might think that he had another nightmare, so he stayed there listening to his father crying. Teddy burst into tears also at the sound of this father’s cries. Teddy pulled his wolf plush close to his chest and cried for his father. Teddy tried to keep them quiet, but it did not work because Teddy’s door opened. Teddy knew that it was his father, but he did not look up from his wolf plush. “Teddy?” Remus said as he walked over to his son’s bed. “Teddy? Did you…………...” Remus trailed off as he saw his son’s head move. Remus sighed and sat at the foot of his son’s bed. “I’m sorry Ted,” Remus said as he ran a hand through his son’s turquoise hair.  Teddy looked up from his wolf and sniffed.

“It’s not your fault daddy,” Teddy said voice breaking a little. Remus smiled at his son and continued to run his hand through his son’s hair.  

“Thank you, Ted. Did I wake you?” Remus asked. Teddy simply looked at him and nodded with a sad look on his face.  “It’s ok Teddy. Why don’t you go back to sleep now? I’ll be right here until you do,” Remus said with a smile as he kissed his son’s head. Teddy nodded as his father kissed him and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, daddy. Good night,” Remus kissed his on his head again and watched as his little amber eyes closed. Remus smiled again and waited for a few minutes before he walked out of the room. Remus then realized how tired he was but yet he still can’t sleep. Remus let out a loud sigh and walked into his study and closed the door behind him.

Remus opened his eyes as the sun hint them. “When did I fall asleep?” Remus asked himself as he ran his hand over his eyes and smelled pancakes. “That cub and pancakes,” Remus said shaking his head and getting off his chair. However, Remus paused when he put his hand on the door and looked a deep breath when he heard Tonks screaming for him to save him once again. Remus stood there for a few minutes before he shook his head and opened the door but slowly and walked down the stairs to be with his family.

              Sirius smiled at the werewolf however it faded when he saw the tear stains and a tiredness in his eyes. There was also a hunted look there. “Good morning Moon,” Sirius said in a small slow voice that was filled with worry and questions. Remus heard this but he did not say anything as he sat down at the table next to his son who also looked tired, but he was in a better mood. The full moon was however in only five weeks away, but Remus looked like the moon was tomorrow. “Are you ok?” Sirius asked. Remus however only nodded and looked at Teddy. Teddy looked back at him and nodded.

“Daddy did not sleep well last night,” the half-wolf said in a small voice. Sirius nodded and looked at Ginny who sighed.

“Why don’t we go out and do something today. We can go to a muggle zoo. I’ve always wanted to do that,” Ginny said after a brief pause and changing the subject. Teddy looked up from the floor because he had been staring at it and nodded.

“Yes,” Teddy said bounding in his seat. Remus smiled at his son who was bouncing in his seat. However, everyone even Teddy saw that sadness and pain in his eyes and face, but they did not want to push him.  

“I think Teddy and Ginny are right. I, we do need to get out of this house. It’s doing something to us all. Making us feel down and hurt even more. No offense Padfoot,” Sirius smiled and waved it off.

“I don’t like this house at all Moon you know that,” Remus nodded and picked up the paper. Sirius looked at the front page and sighed as he went back to his pancakes.

“When can we go?” Teddy asked with a smile and bounding again. Remus looked up from the paper foundry and looked at Ginny who was cleaning a plate.

“We can go after your name and James’s nap, Ted,” Ginny said looking at Remus who nodded at that idea and then went back to the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part is short but tell me what you think. I love writing this story and I hope that you all that is reading it loves it too. Thank you and have a nice day, and I will see you next time


	6. Famliy time at the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spends so time at a muggle zoo with everyone. He does not hide his sadness though

After Teddy and James’s nap, the small family left for the zoo. Sirius was amazed when they arrived at the zoo. He has never seen muggle animals before. He bets nether has Ginny you know since they were both purebloods after all. Remus was glad that they were at the zoo for he got is mind off of Tonks. He knows that he should stop thinking about it for he knew that this family time can help him. Remus smiled at his son as he watched the wolfs in their enclosure. Remus however only watched Teddy and not the wolfs for Remus did not like them much, but he was glad that his son did. “Dad?” Teddy called as he pointed to the animals. Remus smiled and nodded but he did not say anything. Teddy does not know that he hated wolfs or anything to do with them, so he stayed quiet. Sirius saw this on his face, but he did not say anything to Teddy. It has been a while since they went out and did something together as a family. In fact, Sirius could not think of a time when he got to do something with his friends and Godson. This broke Sirius’s heat, but he did not show it.  “Dad Teddy called as he pointed again.

“Yes, Teddy wolf’s,” Remus’s voice slipped in the end but only Sirius heard it.   Teddy smiled as he made a wolf howl. Remus laughed at his son as he moved his eyes to another family. They smiled at Teddy and walked over to Remus and Sirius. Ginny was with James Sirius looking at another animal’s. She wanted Remus and Sirius to be alone with Teddy. She knows that Sirius was part of Remus’s family and she knew that Sirius wanted to be with Remus and Teddy alone. Teddy giggled and pointed again. Remus smiled again as he looked at Sirius and said: “Let’s go see what other wonders we can find Ted, Padfoot,” Teddy nodded and looked over with a smile back at the wolfs.

           The met up with Ginny a few minutes later. Ginny smiled as they all sat down at a bench and they all started to eat dinner. Remus looked around him with a smile however what made him sad was a family. A father and Mother and their two young kids. Remus sighed sadly as he looked away from them with tears forming in his eyes. The others saw this, but they did not say anything as they looked where Remus had been looking. They all sighed and looked at Remus who decided to stare at the table and eat silently but they all knew that the werewolf was thinking about Tonks again.  “Hey, Rem. Are you thinking about…………...” Sirius trailed off as he looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded for him to go on which Sirius did, however, he took a deep breath.  “Do you want to talk about it, Rem? Or do you want to spend the rest of this day first? You know so you can have more time with your son and, well us,” Remus looked up from the table and said with a sigh:

“Let’s wait until we get home Siri,” Remus said with a forced smile. However, this changed when he formed a real smile and looked at his son.  “So, Ted what do you want to look at next?” Remus asked in a cheerier voice.  This made Sirius look at Ginny but say anything. Ginny sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know daddy. Can we explore?” Teddy asked with a smile on his face.  

“Of course, we can Ted,” Remus said as he stood up. Teddy did the same and bounced as he looked at this father. Remus and everyone else laughed at the boy.  

“Well, Ted lets go now,” Sirius said as he stood also. Soon the family was walking around the zoo once again.

              Teddy and James Sirius fell asleep, so the family went home. Remus wished that they could stay so he did not have to talk about what happened during dinner but then again Teddy and James Sirius needed sleep and he must admit he needed to talk about that. Remus was putting Teddy down once they got home. the werewolf stayed there sitting on his son’s bed running his hand through his bright hair. Sirius watched in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Remus did not see him however for he was lost in thought watching his son sleep with a smile on his face. When Remus did see him however, he did not say anything as he looked at his best friend. Sirius walked into the room and smiled at his young cousin. “He looks so tame when he’s sleeping,” Sirius said with a smile. Remus smiled back at him, but he did not say anything as he still ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Yes, he does,” Remus spoke finally as he looked back at his son. Sirius nodded and said:

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Remus looked at Sirius and nodded as he stood as he looked back at his son again who was smiling in his sleep.

“Yes, let’s go, Siri,” Remus said as he walked to the door with Sirius following him. Remus, however, looked back at his sleeping cub with a smile. Sirius smiled at him as he walked out the door. Remus then closed it a little and sighed.

              When Remus and Sirius walked down the stare Ginny and Harry were waiting for them. “What happened?” Harry asked as they walked into the living room. Remus, however, did not answer as he sat down with a sigh and looked to the fireplace not looking at anything one. However, Sirius gave him a look that made Remus sigh and said in a quiet voice:

“I miss, I want to have a real family. I never thought I would say that because I did not want to have one or I did have one with you guys, James, and you Sirius but I want one with my wife and son,” Remus’s voice was getting louder, and everyone heard the wolf in his voice, but they kept quiet until Remus was done. “I want Tonks to hug her son and clear when he goes to Hogwarts or, or when he started to walk. Or be happy to know that she is just like her with a little bit of me. Why do I………...I lose everyone………. Father was right…………. I don’t deserve anything good in my terrible life and all werewolves deserve to die,” Remus had tears in his eyes as he put his head in his hands to hide the tears that were falling down his face and out of his eyes. What the other did not know is that these tears were angry ones. Remus let out a sob and got off his chair and then ran out of the room. Leaving his family, the one that he does not see alone in sadness and shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this is a sad way to end it. Tell me what you think it really helps me boost my confidence about my stories. Keep it nice though. Anyway, I’m sorry if this too me a long time to write. I was watching too much of Vampyr and playing it too much. Thank you all for reading. One more chapter to go. Have a nice day and I will see you next time.


	7. Talking can help even when you dont want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius talks with Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Enjoy. I’m sorry if this story is boring and short. I’m going through a rut in my writing at the moment, but I hope that will end soon. Anyway, enjoy.

They found Remus in the place where he goes to every full moon. Remus was sitting on the floor with tears falling out of his eyes and he stared at the ground. His eyes as much as they can see were amber. Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny. “Can you?” Sirius did not need to finish because they both knew what Sirius meet. Sirius sighed and waited for them to leave before he walked over to where Remus was sitting and sat down next to him. Remus, however, did not know that he was there as he sat in his own despair and tears.  “Rem?” Sirius said in a quiet voice as he looked at his friend. Remus, however, did not look at him or answer him at all. All he did was let out a shaky sob filled sigh and put his head in his hands and ran one of them over his scarred face and his eyes.  Sirius sighed and looked at the werewolf and sighed. “Look, Moon. I know you feel alone and that you don’t have a family but, we, we are your family. Me Teddy, Harry and, Ginny. We are your family, why can’t you see that?” Remus looked up from the floor and took his head out of his hands and scoffed.

“Realy, you think that? it was not supposed to be like this. I, Tonks and I. We were supposed to live a long happy life with our son and not in this hell that I have been living in. So, tell me what happened to that family?” there was a bitterness to the werewolf’s voice. This is when Sirius realized that he let the wolf take over and now Moony is feeding on his sadness.

“Rem. Calm down you let the wolf take over. please, Rem, calm down,” Sirius said as fear formed in his eyes. Remus looked up at him with his amber eyes and sighed but he did not say a word for a while. He did, however, speak when his eyes changed back to green-amber.

“I’m sorry Sirius. I should not have said that. I’m just……………...” Remus trailed off as he looked at the floor again. Sirius, however, did not need to hear what else he had to say for he knew what he was going to say anything.

“Don’t worry about it, Rem. Now, let’s get some Firewhiskey,” Remus smiled as he and Sirius stood up and walked back up the stairs to be with Harry and Ginny.

                It was a week later Remus and Sirius were trying again with talking to someone about Remus problem. Sirius was glad that Remus said that he would like to do it again. So here they stood in the room talking about their school days when a muggle walked up to them. “Hello,” he said. Remus heard a hint of nervousness in his voice. There was also a hint of anger but only Remus heard this and not Sirius.  Remus looked up at the man and smiled at the man who smiled back when he saw Remus’s green amber eyes.  “My name is Adam. Can I ask you yours?” Remus smiled and nodded as he looked over to Sirius who nodded and looked at the door for a minute before he said:

“Sirius and that is Remus,” Sirius spoke for them both. Remus did not mind this, however. Adam smiled a little and looked at the rain that started to fall. 

“Can I sit here?” he asked Remus who nodded and looked at Sirius who also smiled at his friend. However, Remus’s eyes turned amber again when he let the wolf free for just a second when he thought about how Tonks always hated the rain. It made her fall. Remus felt tears in his eyes when he thought of this as he looked to the ground away from everyone.  Sirius, however, saw this and put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

“Rem did you,” Sirius lowered his voice. “Let the wolf free?” he finished in a low whisper that only heard. Remus nodded with a sigh as he allowed his eyes to turn back to normal. Sirius sighed and looked over to the man named Adam who watched the whole thing, but he did not hear what Sirius told him.

              After the meeting, Remus felt somewhat better. He was happy knowing that he really said something to everyone. He did not say what he said a week ago but still, Remus did tell them about Tonks. So, he Remus sat drinking butterbeer with his family. He can see that Sirius was right, he does have a family and they are sitting right in front of him being happy and drinking Butterbeer as well. “Then Sirius took off running. Lily was so mad at him. Harry, I think you were on Sirius’s back when he turned into a dog,” Remus said laughing. Everyone in the room laughed at Remus’s story as they all looked at Sirius who raised his hands and said:

“I did not mean to shrink her dress. I’m not very good with Muggle stuff. You know that Moon,” Sirius said laughing. Everyone laughed again. At this point, Teddy walked into the room with a smile on his face when he saw his father laughing.

“Daddy is happy again,” Teddy said as he ran over to be in his father’s lap. Remus smiled and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Yes, Ted,” Remus said with a smile as he took a sip from his butterbeer.

“Can I go play outside daddy?” Teddy asked with a smile. Remus thought for a moment as he looks outside, it had stopped raining. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Ted. Why don’t we all go outside and get some fresh air,” everyone nodded as they all stood up and walked outside with Teddy in the front laughing. Remus laughed and smiled fondly as his son’s hair kept changing as he ran out the door and into the back as he ran out.  “Be careful Edward,” Remus called as he looked at the nice bright sun and took a breath of fresh air. Sirius looked at Remus and smiled as he watched the half-wolf run around and laughing.

“I will dad, and don’t call me Edward,” Teddy called and just like the day Sirius came back Teddy tripped over his shoe and landed on the tree rot. Remus smiled and walked over to his son and help him up. Then again just like that day, Teddy started to run around again laughing.  Remus smiled sat down on the ground and closed his eyes as he listened to his son giggling. Sirius walked over to the tree followed by Harry and Ginny who was holding James Sirius. Soon everyone was sitting on the ground listening to the sounds around them and the loud giggles from Teddy Lupin.  Remus was glad that he has all this support from the people that he calls family. Soon Remus fell asleep to the sounds from his son and the sounds around him.


End file.
